Identities Revealed* Miraculous LB
by bekahboo2003
Summary: They see each others identities and fall in love. Chat has something to tell Marinette when he sees her tranform. He reveals his identity and they find their feelings are more than just friends. This fanfiction is still being written. and there are new chapters everday! please give feedback! ;-)
1. Chapters 1-6

Chapter 1 What Now

It was early in the morning Marinette was getting ready for school when all the sudden she heard a crash at he balcony window. Se grabbed a bat that lay beside her bed as she approached her balcony. She peered out the window to find that the noise was caused by no other than Chat Noir himself. She laid the bat down on her bed and opened the window and glared at the stunned cat. "What are you doing here Alley Chat?" She asked with sternness. He looked worried as if someone was watching. Which was no surprise to Marinette she was used to the whole "sneaking around " thing. But this time was different he seemed very nervous which was odd for him. He was normally so laid back and calm, always positive but this time he was sweating and almost scared. "U-uh I I came to to-" he tried to make the words come out but they wouldn't. She interrupted him "I have to get ready for school Chat. Don't waste my time!" "Of course not M'lady" before he could think the words spilled out. At first Marinette didn't notice the nickname for she was used to being called M'lady and quite enjoyed it. Chat bit tongue he hoped she hadn't noticed the remark and he thought of since she was used to be called that as ladybug that it probably wouldn't phase her. She continued to walk around the room gathering her things and casually getting ready. She could sense that he wanted her full attention but Chat knew that if she weren't getting read she would have caught the nickname. She paused and turned round to face the nervous wreck of a superhero standing at her window. "What did you just say?" She said eyes wide. "I i said of course not!" He said trying not to show his worry. Se turned back to what she was doing and said " again let me ask you why are you here to bother me?" He had never noticed how similar ladybug and Marinette were the way they acted and looked. He couldn't help but stare at her, wondering how someone could be so beautiful. She broke him out if his gaze with a glare. "I'm I'm so sorry I I shouldn't of come" she could sense the regret but also saw the sadness in his eyes so she turned into more of a accepting environment. "Wait! What were you going to tell me?" Her hand now on his shoulder. Her eyes glistened with curiosity and Chat noir couldn't help but blush. "Meet me after school inside the plantation there is something I've got to tell you." He said with worry in his eyes. She had never seen him this nervous it worried her also. "Chat are you ok? She asked with sincerity. He leaped off her balcony before he could answer he question. She quickly went to her mother and acted like she was headed off to school.

Chapter 2 Why So Frantic?

As she ran out of the bakery she went to the nearest alley and transformed. As she leaped trying to find Chat Noir she thought of why he was so burdened. She saw him leap onto the Eiffel Tower and she followed. His eyes spotted her and you could see the panic set in. She could see the contemplation in his eyes he was thinking of leaving. She quickly swung herself next to the cat. His eyes wide as he starred at her. "Marinette followed me! She must really want to know my I'm upset!" Chat said to himself. He wanted to avoid the subject as long as he could. "Hey kitty." She said with a wink. "What's the matter?" "Shouldn't you be at school?" He said without thinking. Ladybug blushed wondering how he could have known she was late for school. " I gotta go!" And before anything else could have been said he leaped off. Marinette knew she couldn't get anything out of him right now...he was too frantic whatever he had to tell her was big.

Chapter 3 Too Late M'Lady!

After school she immediately went home and began to prepare to meet Chat. *PADUMP* she heard the bumble from her bathroom and quickly ran to her window. Again it was no other that Chat Noir. He seemed a tad more calm and more like himself. She knew that she had to act calm and nice to make him feel more comfortable so she put on a smile. "Hey kitty! How nice for you to drop by" she winced at the nickname "kitty" and was afraid it would give her away. Chat noir smiled at seeing her wince because he knew the reason. Ladybug always called him that and she would be afraid he made the connection. "Too late M'lady" he said with a nervous smirk. Marionettes eyes were wide open. "What! How! Was it the nickname?!?" She thought full of dread. All she could do was stand there. This made Chat twice as nervous so he tried to fix it. "Umm one night I was walking home after my transformation wore off and as I walked past an alley I saw you transform back to Marinette...it was months ago. Really-" she cut him off "you have known for months that I was labybug?" She said eyes still wide open. "Yes but that's not what I wanted to tell you...before she had the chance to move he whispered "claws in" and slowly the transformation wore off and a black kwammi shot out if his ring. Marinette shut her eyes before she could make out who it was. " just because you know who I am doesn't mean I get to know who you are!" She yelled forgetting that her parents were home. She heard a knock at the door. It was her mother. "Mom I'm fine just video calling Ayla" she shouted reassuringly. Her eyes still shut. "This still wasnt what I was going to tell you." He said upset.

Chapter 4 The Reveal

She opened her eyes to see Adrien Agreste standing in her room. She stood still shocked at the sight of her crush standing right in front of her. He looked at her and said "I i wanted to tell you that that I Love you. I've grown to see both of your sides and I've grown to love them more and more every time I see you. I wanted to tell you this since dark Cupid but I never got the chance!" He blurted all these words out before he could realize what he had said. She looked up amazed "Adrien all thee times I rejected you as ladybug I never realized Chat was the boy of my dreams I I never realized he was you." She said with tears in her eyes. She sat on her bed and Adrian followed. He turned her head to face his "claws out" he whispered as he transformed. "I love you when I'm him, I love you when I'm me all." He said now standing he turned around to face the window and before he left out he turned and said " by by bugaboo". Marinette was confused and before she could think she jumped off the bed and shouted "SPOTS ON!" Loud enough to stop Chat in his leap and making him fall. She flung her yo yo and caught the cat in mid air. " I told you I would always catch you if you were falling" she said smiling. He smiled and pulled himself back onto her roof. He starred into her eyes and before he could do anything she turned to him and said "I want to make up for all the times I rolled my eyes at you, for all the times I rejected you, for all the times I hurt you." She said with tears in her eyes trying to force a smile. He turned to her with a smirk "don't worry about it M'lady you've saved me enough times to make up for it but you never caught me when I fell for you." He said with a grin. Her eyes were wide. The silly kitty who always flirted with her was Adrian. She knew right then that she loved him.

Chapter 5 The Plantation

That week after they fought another akuma and saved Paris the strolled down the plantation like they planned to do before. As they walked they talked and laughed. The plantation was a large garden on the rooftops. Chat Noir often sat there alone playing with his ladybug action figure. They stopped at the edge of the rooftop staring at the sunset. They both paused. " the Eiffel Tower looks so beautiful in the sunset" ladybug added. "Not as beautiful as you" Chat said staring at the ground. He looked up to find that ladybug was not frowning but smiling. He was not used to this kind of treatment. She turned to face him. "I i think I'm in love with you" she said looking at the ground. Chat was stunned at the words that were just spoken. "It's its just that I've always been in love with you as Adrien but I always denied myself of having feelings for Chat. But now I realize you are the same in or out of the mask" she said still looking at the ground. She felt ashamed for some reason. She didn't know why. There was a moment of silence. He laid his hand on her cheek bringing her head up to face him. He had no clue what he was doing but it felt right. As her eyes met with his he leaned in for a kiss his hand was still on her cheek. She didn't pull away it surprised him. She returned his kiss then she pulled away. She seemed confused on what just happened. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I will never let go"

Chapter 6 Oh The Puns!

She walked home the next day from school very giddy and happy. Her and Adrien were together the entire day. He even changed their seating arrangement so that he could sit with her every class. Tikki was very disappointed in them both. "I can't believe you fell for that, that ALLEY CHAT!" Tikki squealed. "You are just mad because we revealed our identities to each other! It's not like I had a choice" she said loud enough for Tikki to hear. "You realize you just said that to make yourself feel better right?" Tikki said with a raised brow. Marinette sighed "I know I know it's just I never realized how happy I would be. Ya know?" She said searching for a smile in Tikki. She reached the bakery and realized that the alley cat in fact was following her on the rooftops and was possibly listening to her and Tikki's conversation. She continued her path as normal. "Do you expect me to just ignore you Kitty?" She said with a flirtatious smirk. The black cat jumped and landed right in Marinette's path, startling her. Her trying to be cool and flirty had failed and she had gasped and fallen backwards at the sight of him jumping in front of her. He caught her with his arms and held her dipped as if they were dancing. She couldn't help but still blush she wasn't used to being so in love with anyone mush less Chat Noir. "There you go again M'lady falling for me again!" She smiled "how many times are you and I going to make the whole "falling for me" puns?" She said still smiling. He pulled her up out of the dip. "Sorry to startle you bugaboo I just couldn't help but make sure you got home safely." He said with a wink. "Soooo that means you want to come up stairs and play video games and talk?" She said as she shifted her clothing back to where she desired it to be. "Well now that you mention it-" she cut him off "come on Kitty I downloaded a new game yesterday!" She ran into the bakery and Chat followed.


	2. Chapters 7-8

Chapter 7

She ran up her stairs and the cat followed forgetting that he was still in mask. Marinette's parents were in shock at the sight of chat noir running up their stairs. Marinette realized that her parents must have been very confused and quickly told Chat to stay put in her room and that she would be right back. She walked down the stairs to find that her parents were still frozen with confusion. "Hey um that was a friend of mine. He likes cosplaying Chat Noir because he knows that I like Chat. And we are just playing video games on the couch." She said looking at her parents with a forced smile. "Darling, have fun I will bring up some snacks in a few minutes"! Said Mrs. Dupain Cheng "Be good!" Was followed by Mr. Dupain Cheng. Shocked at her parents amount of "chillness" she walked up the stairs with a confused smile. She opened her door to find that Chat was transformed back into Adrien and he was looking at all her posters of him. "Marinette blushed and walked over to the desk where he had examined all of the posters and magazine cut outs. "Ooooooh you did have a crush on me! That's so embarrassing!" Adrien stated in a teasing manner. Marinette still blushing commented "uh uh y-yeah I I I just cupped I m-mean cut t-hose out and-" she cut herself off mid sentence. "Adrien...we are dating... " she said confused on why she was stuttering. Adrien turned to her and smiled "I'm just joking Bugaboo but, I still think its adorable when you stutter when you are nervous" he said with a wink. "Careful! Your Chat is showing!" She said jokingly as she walked over to her tv and tuned on her gaming console and sat down. Adrien followed her. The were both sitting on her couch now staring at the screen. "What do you want to play, Adrien?" She asked still staring at the console. "How about "BATTLE OF THE KITTENS"?" He asked with a smirk. " fine! but I will beat your tail! I've gotta say I've gotten PURRetty good at this game." Marinette said impressed with her pun skills. "That's PURRfectly fine with me, M'lady! He said with a wink. She shook her head as she pressed start on the game.

Chapter 8

It had now been 2 weeks since Chat Noir had showed his identity to Marinette and told her that he was in love with her. They were now dating as Ladybug and Chat Noir and also as Adrien and Marinette. Last night when they played video games he left at 7 pm and transformed. He wanted to sit on the Eiffel Tower alone. He was so happy that Marinette was his love. But this was the anniversary of when his mom disappeared. He missed her dearly. And since every time he transformed it sent ladybug a note saying that he was transformed Marinette knew that he was now Chat Noir again. She called Adrien to make sure that everything was ok and that there wasn't an Akuma running wild in Paris. "Adrien! Is everything ok!? I got the alert that you transformed! Is there an Akuma?!?" She said with concern. "See I told you that knowing each other's identities would come in handy some time he said avoiding the question. "Chat...answers the question. Do I need to transform?" She asked with seriousness. He knew that even though they loved each other that during Akuma fighting they had to be serious. "No M'lady, no trouble here just sitting and watching the sunset." He didn't know if he wanted her to join or not. "Oh ok." She said with a sigh of relief. Chat made up his mind. "Do you want to join me?" He said knowing her company would help him. "Chat...you just left my house an hour ago..." She said knowing that he wasn't ok. "It's ok M'lady..." He sad you could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I'm on my way" she said with hurry. She hung up. She ran downstairs and said "again guys thanks so much for the snacks. Y'all are the best parents ever! But... I'm exhausted and I have a huge test tomorrow s I'm going to bed! Love y'all!" And before her parents could say anything but wave she was up the stairs and in her room. She quickly transformed and kept out of her room onto her balcony and turned to face the Eiffel Tower. She saw a small silhouette of someone sitting on the top. She aimed to the nearest tall building and swung herself over with her yo yo. She reached the Eiffel Tower and landed right beside the cat. She could see that he wasn't ok.


	3. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh my gosh! Chat what's the matter?" She said immediately sitting next to the upset cat. He looked towards the ground. She pushed herself to lean her head onto his shoulders. She was still getting sec to the whole physical contact thing. "Hmmm I love you" she said with her eyes now shut. It was almost as if she had to forcefully push the words out her mouth. She despised that she had to work to make the words that described how she felt come out. He wrapped his arms around her. " it's been exactly 3 years since my mom has been...gone." He said still looking off at the city below. There was a period of silence. "I i I'm s-so sorry I I didn't know?" She bit her tongue for stuttering. She didn't want him to know that she was uncomfortable. She also didn't mean for it to come out as a question but it did. She didn't know what to say. Chat knew that she was uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. The stuttering was the best indication he could have sensed that said that. He turned to her. "I'm sorry I'm putting you in the situation. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said with a slight forced smile. She felt the regret set in her stomach. "I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like I was uncomfortable. I just didn't know what to say. I don't know how to make it better and I didn't want it to make it sound like it was all about me!" She didn't realize it but she had slowly gotten louder and louder almost to a yelling point. It made Chat want to crawl in a hole. She turned to face the opposite direction of chat. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" is all she wanted to say to him but she knew it wouldn't help. Chat felt guilty for making her come out here and felt guilty because he made her feel like it was her fault. They hadn't kissed since the day they saw each other's identities. Ladybug knew what she had to do. She turned to face him and saw the tears in his eyes and that was the only confirmation she needed to tell her what to do. She quickly got closer to chat. His eyes widened with curiosity of what she was doing. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned into kiss him. He was elated by the gesture and met her half way. They kissed. It was something so gentle and genuine. She pulled away softly. "M'lady, I love you too" he answered her back. She smiled and kissed him again. They were both glad that they had crossed the bridge. Finally after 3 years of working together they truly fell in love. "So since we graduate in a few weeks... Does that mean I won't see you as often, M'lady?" He changed the subject trying to control his blush. "Oh Chat, we are 18! I will see you more often if it were up to me!" She said still leaning her head on his shoulder. "If it were up to you?! What do you mean?" He said confused. "We'll I'm not the only one in this relationship, am i?" She said with a wink. He chuckled "So 24 hours a day, Bugaboo?" He smiled and pulled her closer.


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Marinette rolled out of bed exhausted. She had stayed up talking to Chat almost all night on the Eiffel Tower. She knew she had to get ready though. Her senior prom was coming up and she had to help set up the auditorium. Although Adrien hadn't asked her to prom yet since they were already dating she was almost certain he would ask her soon. She got ready and headed to school. On her way she called Adrien. "Hey Kitty! Ummmm so I was wondering are are we going to prom together?" She asked not wanting to be rude. "Well well well M'lady always trying to ruin my romantic plans." He said obviously flirting. "It's just we never discussed it and I don't even know if you are going and like-" he cut her off "uhh sorry Bugaboo but my father won't let me attend. I tried to convince him but he won't let me...I didn't want to mention it but I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry I'm ruining you prom." He said now being serious. Marinette tried to hide her disappointment. "It's ok Kitty! I'm not really one for huge parties anyway" she said with false glee. After saying she loved him she hung up the phone. Tikki came out of her bag as she walked towards her school. "I'm sorry that he isn't going Marinette." Tikki said with sympathy. Marinette's upbeat pace was now extinguished with disappointment and she was now walking very sluggishly. And she finally reached the school when she looked up to find a huge banner held up by the entire fencing class. It read "Marinette, Prom wouldn't be PURRfect without you! Will you go to prom with me?" As Marinette stood in shock Adrien walked down the steps with a bouquet of roses and approached her. She saw Chloe pass out and fall into Sabrina's arms from the corner of her eye but didn't turn to look. All she could do was stare at the beautiful roses painted on the banner and turn to look at her love now standing right in front of her. "I always told you I wanted to be your first dance! And...would I ever lie to you Bugaboo?" She blushed "I never doubted you." She said with a wink. She took the flowers and set them down quickly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was almost positive that she heard a faint squawk coming from Chloe's direction. He picked her up and spun her around. "SOOOO is that a yes?" He said as he placed Marinette back onto the ground. "Why of course Kitty! And I hate to spoil all this fun but you and I and now the entire fencing class... Oh and Chloe and Sabrina are late..." He turned around to the fencing class now glaring at him. He then turned to see Chloe still on the floor ordering Sabrina to fan her with a textbook. "Oh I guess that appears to be true..hehe" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. They walked up the steps holding hands and they disappeared into the school.


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lunch had finally come! Marinette couldn't wait to eat, she was starving. She quickly walked out of the classroom towards the lunch room. "Wait, where is Adrien?" She thought to herself as the looked around trying to find him. She continued her search . "Marinette!!!! I'm hungry! You only fed me a half of cookie after you talked to chat last night!" Tikki whisper yelled. Marinette sighed "this is more important, Tikki! She is that silly kitty?" She said not really paying attention to Tikki. Tikki flew back in Marinette's purse at the sight of someone approaching. It was Chloe! "Great! Just great! Chloe was walking straight towards her. Chloe stopped right in front of Marinette. "I saw what Adrikens displayed for you! Hehe I knew he felt pity for you but I didn't know he was this compassionate!" Chloe laughed at herself. "Why was Sabrina not with her?" Marinette was uneasy with the whole situation. "You out of all people should know when Adrien feels pity for someone. After all he used to be your friend." Marinette said now smiling. Chloe was completely and utterly appalled at what she just heard. "HMMM" Chloe let out a big sigh. "Give me your bag!" Chloe said now smirking. "Uh no!" Marinette said with a face that only read "what the heck are you talking about!?" Chloe asked again " GIVE ME YOUR BAG!" She said now with a squeaky Voice as she reached out to grab her bag. Marinette pulled away quickly causing Chloe to fake fall to the floor. "OOOW MARINETTE PUSHED MEEEEE AHHHHH!" Chloe screamed fake crying. " I told you to give me you bag" she said with a normal voice then continued to scream. Alya revealed herself from behind a nearby door. As everybody crowded around the both girls in shock Alya whistled loud enough to hurt all their ears. "She is faking! I recorded the whole thing!" She yelled as everyone backed away from Chloe. Alya revealed the recording to everyone crowded around causing Chloe to panic. Marinette gestured to help her up just as icing on the cake. Chloe slapped her hand away and help herself up. Chloe was silent and she stomped away to the lunchroom. The crowd faded and Alya walked towards Marinette. "That was a close one girl!" Alya said as she lead Marinette to the lunchroom. She laid eyes on Adrien and he approached her. He hugged her tight. "I heard what happened! She could have gotten you expelled if it weren't for Alya!" He said as her turned to her with a thanking nod. They sat at their table and started to eat their lunch.


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I want you to meet someone..." Chat Noir said as he smiled at ladybug. After the whole Chloe incident Adrien had invited Marinette to another rooftop that afternoon after school. She happily accepted the invitation and assured him she would attend. "Who?" She said as she walked towards the the cat with a strut that made Chat Noir want to just grab her and hold her tight. "Uhhh he's not really good with people. I told him to be nice and make a good impression but I'm not so sure that's gonna work out." He said smirking and a tad nervous. Marinette was very confused. "I i want you to meet my Kwammi!" He said and before Marinette could comprehend what he was saying Chat had already whispered "claws in" and he was now Adrien. "I know you got a glimpse of him when I first revealed my identity to you but I want you to officially meet Plagg." The Kwammi was putting on his biggest smile and you could tell he was bribed with Camembert. "Hi, I'm Plagg." He said almost robotically. Marinette couldn't help but laugh. Adrien had obviously told him exactly what to say and scolded him greatly for if he were to do anything not polite. "What's so funny, kid? You've never seen a Kwammi before?" Plagg now broken out of his forced character. "Plagg!!!!" Adrien put his hand to his face. Marinette was now hysterically laughing and I between breathes she said "SPOTS...OFF" and her transformation wore off. Right as the red Kwammi shot out of her earrings she immediately tackled Plag. "I missed you so much, Plagg!" Tikki said now hugging him. Adrien and Marinette now silently watched their Kwammis create small talk and "catch up". Before the Kwammis could finish their conversation Marinette transformed back causing her Kwammi to be sucked back into her earrings. "HEY!" Plagg yelled as he flew towards her. "Claws out!" And before Plagg could reach Ladybug he was sucked into Chat Noirs ring.

"Not as bad as I thought It would go..." Chat said as he wrapped his arm around ladybug.

 **NOTE: Hey! Sorry about being late with this chapter...i had it written yesterday but i forgot to publish it...im so sorry but i hope that 2 chapters today will make up for it.**


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day of her senior prom was here. She had designed her own dress and it was stunning. The theme was a masquerade ball. Adrien had begged her to let him see the dress but she refused. "Not until tonight kitty!" She said as she pushed Chat noir towards her balcony window. "Well... maybe I need to see it to make sure you don't look too much like ladybug!?" Chat said trying to find an excuse. "Actually I told everyone right before I left that you and I were not going to attend. I said that your dad said that you couldn't come and that there was no point in me coming without you. So they will think that Ladybug and Chat Noir are coming like I announced in the interview yesterday after the Akuma attack." She said impressed with herself. "Well I guess you have this all planned out don't you?" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Now...go, Chat! I have to get ready! I only have 3 hours!" She said hurrying chat to her window again. "Well M'lady, you go now and look just as beautiful." He said with a wink as he stepped one foot out of her window. She waved and before she could said goodbye he had leapt off her balcony and pushed himself onto a rooftop with his baton.


	8. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She quickly finished grabbing her bag and her mask that she had made to match ladybug's. She had told her mom goodbye and as she walked out of the bakery she placed the mask on. Chat noir stepped out of a limo parked right in front the bakery. "M'lady you look absolutely... Stunning!" Chat said as he took the hand of Ladybug and lead her to the limo. She was wearing a red and black dress that was absolutely beautiful. It was stitched with lace and the dress shape was a tight fitting and went out at the bottom. She sat down in the limo. "Chat you look stunning forget about me!" Ladybug said as she looked down her love. Chat was wearing a suit with a bow-tie but it was anything than ordinary. He had Marinette design and make it. "Well your the one that made it and I must disagree." He said as they closed the doors of the car.

They arrived at the school and Chat opened the door to Ladybug's side. He took her hand and helped her get out. They walked up the stairs and all eyes laid on them. "Oh my gosh! It's ladybug and Chat Noir!!!!!" Everyone crowded around. Ladybug's dress was far more beautiful than anyone else's at the prom. Everyone was wearing masks they got from the value store so you could obviously tell who they were under the mask. But Marinette had specially made her and Chat's mask so that there was no possibility of anyone seeing their real identities. Alya ran up to Chat Noir "Ladybug won't answer my questions on your relationship with her so I am asking you. How long have you been dating!?" Alya yelled with her phone recording for the Ladyblog. "Yes we are dating but we kind of eased into the relationship so there wasn't a specific date"! Chat said as he pushed his way through the crowd protecting his lady with his hand. "LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!!!" People screamed as Chat parted the crowd for ladybug. They reached the inside of the school. The whole place was decorated as a masquerade ball. People chanted for her to go on stage and say something but they did not mention Chat Noir. She took him by the hand and started up the stairs of the stage. He tried to pull away defying her hand hold. "They only wanted you!" He said trying to get her to release. She stopped and went on the stair above the one he was one now making them the same height. "I am nothing without you. You are coming with me!" She grabbed his hand again and pulled him up on the stage.

"Hey everyone!" The crowd screamed at the sight of ladybug and chat noir. She hushed the crowd."I wanted to tell you all something . It is a great honor to attend your prom but I must say something. I could not save Paris without Chat Noir therefore if you only recognize me as the protector of Paris you are forgetting the most important part." The crowd hushed and all turned to stare at Chat Noir still holding Ladybug's hand and standing beside her. "I love him with all my heart! And I am so happy that I get to attend your prom with him!" The crowd cheered and Nino started to DJ and the music started playing as they walked off the stage. Outside was a garden set up but it was secluded. "M'lady, you didn't have to so that!" He said as he hugged her. "Well you are always overlooked and it's just not fair" she said as she hugged him back. The music shifted and it turned from a fast song to a more slow song. Chat noir grabbed her hand and pulled her into the centre of the dance floor. He pulled her close and started to dance with her. She was delighted and everyone was pleased to see their heroes having leisure. He held her tight in a protective way. "Part of me wishes we just should have come as Adrien and Marinette." Ladybug said as she danced with Chat. "Why is that?" Chat said almost surprised with the remark. "Well, I find it a tad harder to kiss you with these masks on." She said as they continued to dance. Chat said nothing but dipped her and kissed her. This made everyone around fan girl over their protectors kissing. Chat pulled her out of the dip. She still was blushing. "U-uh you want t-to went I i mean go to garden?" She said still flustered by the kiss. She kicked herself for stuttering. Chat chuckled and led the way to the garden.


	9. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They sat together in the secluded part of the "ball". It was a garden with a little bench and it was inside the auditorium. Everyone else was dancing. She grabbed his hand and they sat in silence. "I want to be with you forever M'lady." Chat said as he turned to her. "I would be appalled if that weren't the case!" She said jokingly as she booped his nose. "No M'lady I'm serious! I really really want to be with you forever! No exceptions!" He said now with a serious face. Marinette didn't know what to say and she knew that if she tried to Improvise she would stutter and make it seem like she was uncomfortable. Chat was still, waiting for a response from his lady. His eyes filled with curiosity, patience, and love. She waited for the right words to come. "I love you!" Is all she could think of. This didn't disappoint Chat but that's not what he wanted to hear. "I love you too..." He said now looking at the ground. "I want to be with you forever! I want every moment we can manage to be spent together! because when I say "I love you" it's not just me stating how I feel it's a promise. It's a promise that I will not only love you now but love you forever! And I'm sorry if I ever am at a loss for words but I just want it to come out right!" She said with confidence in her voice just like ladybug. She was now standing looking at chat. Chat was lost looking at his love with such big eyes. He stood up and looked her in the eyes. All he could do was kiss her. She loved him so much and he loved her so much more. Their kiss was interrupted by Prom Queen.

"I'm Prom Queen and I will make all of you where your nomad ugly clothes! So no one can make fun of my dress!" Prom Queen yelled loud enough for all to hear. Everyone was running and screaming as she used her staff and turned the people it touched into their normal clothes and making them bow to her. "We got to get out of here M'lady! That Akuma can reveal our identities! Claws out!" Chat yelled as he transformed. Startled Marinette transformed after him. He grabbed her and used his baton to launch them onto the roof. " I saw Chloe with that staff earlier! She has been Akumatised!" Ladybug said as she focused on a plan. Ladybug jumped off the roof to see Alya in normal clothes running up to her. " Ladybug! You were nominated prom queen and Chloe didn't like that! She said she is gonna come after you and "punish" you. Alya said with concern. Chat jumped down. "Thank you so much Alya! Now get to safety!" Ladybug said as she swung her yo yo towards Prom Queen. "Wait! thats not a good idea!" yelled Chat Noir. She leapt closer to Prom Queen trying to grab the staff. But Prom Queen swung her staff striking ladybug with its sharp tip. Ladybug fell landing on her back. She heard Chat scream and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was him running to her side telling her to stay awake.


	10. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She gained consciousness to see chat fighting Prom Queen and crying while attacking. She tried to get up but the pain quickly stopped her. She had a huge gash over her side. She was still bleeding but she could see that Chat had tried to aid to her wound. "Aaaaah!" Chat Noir screamed as he stabbed Prom Queen in the shoulder. "NOOOOO!" Ladybug screamed as she began to lose consciousness again. She saw chat turn to her with horror on his face. "What have I done?!?" Chat said as he tried to figure how to purify the Akuma. He knew the only way to save Chloe and Marinette was to purify the Akuma and put things the way they were. He broke down and cried but quickly stopped himself and ran over to Ladybug. He tended to her wound and tried to help her gain consciousness. He began to see her eyes flicker. She opened her eyes to see Chat crying over her. You-you need to purify t-the Akuma." He said with so much guilt in his eyes. He helped her to her feet and she gasped with how much pain was brought to her with such a simple task. He cried more at hearing her in pain. She stepped on the staff, breaking it in half. She just simply put her yo yo on the Akuma and purified it. She said as loud as she could "Miraculous Ladybug!" And a blast of light came around and fixed all the damage done except Ladybug's side.

Chloe sat up And rubbed her head, wondering what happened. Chat was still holding her up but he knew she was about to transform back into Marinette and so he didn't bother to help Chloe. Marinette was now unconscious. Before chat leapt off with ladybug he turned to Chloe with such anger in his eyes "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The words shook Chloe and she felt guilt for the first time in years. He threw himself and Ladybug gently to his estate. He laid her on his bed and she transformed. Tikki shot out of her earrings and was shocked. Chat de transformed and was still crying as he pulled up on side of her shirt to see a deep gash in her side below her rib cage. "Tikki, it's all my fault!" He said as Plagg flew to be next to Tikki. Tikki was silent and that only made Adrien more frantic. He knew he couldn't tell anyone or else they would ask what happened and that was too risky. "I told her not to but she didnt listen and I couldn't get there fast enough. I couldn't protect her!" He said still crying. He pulled himself together and started tending to her wound. He knew she needed new clothes but he wasn't going to change her so he called up Natalie. Natalie he knew he could trust. "Ok so Marinette got hurt because of a attack on Paris and I can't tell anyone or else it would be huge and horrible and she needs to change into new clothes but I don't want to change her so can you?" All these words shot out so fast. Natalie was confused but said yes. She walked in and helped change Marinette into one of Adrien's old t-shirts and a pair of her old shorts. Adrien was waiting outside with Tikki and Plagg in his jacket. It was weird for him to have two Kwammis in his jacket but he didn't focus on that. Natalie walked outside of his room and motioned for him to go inside. " I am not going to tell anyone about this by the way... I trust you, Adrien." She said with sympathy. "Thank you, Natalie!" He said as he shut the door.


	11. Hey Guys!

Thank you all soooo much for favoriting and following! It makes me soo happy to see your reveiws and opinions! I will be posting the next chapter tonight so stay tuned to see what happens.


	12. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was now dark and Adrien had lost all his tears. He was now angry with himself and Chloe. He had never hated anyone before but this time he knew for sure that he hated himself and of course Chloe. He sat in the dark by his window staring at the Eiffel Tower waiting for Marinette to wake up and break up with him. He wasnt worried about that. He was worried about her and about how he had failed to protect her when he promised he always would. His gut was in knots he was so sorry, that's the only word that described how he felt. He was sorry. He wanted to just make everything better but he knew he couldn't. He walked over to his bed where Marinette lay still. He felt tears fill his eyes again. "You know...this day was supposed to be perfect. But instead it was the worst and I-" he said aloud but then he stopped because of the tears. He knew if he continued he would cry again. Not many things ever made him cry in his life. He only ever cried about his mother and now Marinette. He was always so strong and now he was so broken. He knew thatif there was even the slightest chance of her hearing him she needed to talk so he swallowed and kept the tears in and began to speak. "I let you down tonight. I failed you M'lady. I can't tell you how much I wish I could just go back and kiss you for one more second to keep you from going. I love you so much and yet I let this happen. This was all my fault" he said now crying again. He stopped and knelt down and he sobbed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I'm crying so much I just don't want to lose you." He said almost asking for a response from his lady. He knew he wouldn't get one. He laid his head on the bed and fell asleep.

He woke up to slight movement causing him to jolt his head up as quick as he could. This startled Marinette and Adrien. "AHHH!" The both screamed as their eyes focused on each other. Adrien turned on a lamp forgetting the situation. He was surprised to see Marinette's weak but beautiful face staring at him. He didnt know what to say all these emotions came flooding towards him. He felt tears dwell in his eyes and he hugged her gently. "How did I get here and what am I wearing?" Marinette said as her voice became stronger with every word. "I took you here as chat because no one can find out about your wound because of...well how you got it and I called Natalie up here so she could change your clothes so you wouldn't be sitting in blood. I thought you would be a lot more comfortable with her doing it" he said so elated by her being awake. "How are you feeling?" He asked with seriousness and concern in his voice. "I'm actually feeling ok, thanks to you!" She said with a smile. Chat was shocked that she wasn't angry or yelling at him. "I heard all you said, Chat.." Marinette said as she grabbed his hand. "I don't want you to think for a split second that this was your fault. It was my stupidity that got me this." She said as she pointed to her cut. He hugged her and said "I won't ever let this happen again." They were both crying at this point. And after talking for a while he let her rest by going and sleeping on his couch that was on the balcony part of his room.


	13. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Marinette woke up first and she was still exhausted. It was Saturday so she didn't have any engagements. Adrien told her parents that she would be staying over for a project. She just laid there holding her side. The adrenalin had now left and she was in immense pain. She didn't want to wake Adrien so she just laid still. Tikki sensed her change in breathing and flew up from underneath her pillow. "Marinette! Are you ok?" Tikki asked quietly seeing the pain on Marinette's face. "Yes, Tikki I'm in pain could you fly up and wake Adrien? I tried to hold off as long as I could but I can't anymore I'm sorry." Marinette said still clenching her side. Tikki nodded and flew up to Adrien's bed. Tikki had always smacked Marinette's face when it was time to get up so Tikki did the same to Adrien. *smack smack smack* Tikki's little hands slapped Adrien's forehead in a quick motion. She didn't think twice about it but was very surprised when Adrien woke up screaming. "What, how, where?!?" He quickly said as he focused on the startled Kwami. Once he came to grips on what happened he calmed himself and quickly focused on the subject of Marinette. "Is she ok!?!" He said already getting out of bed and running down the stairs before Tikki could answer. He ran to Marinette's side. "M'lady, are you ok?!" He said very concerned. "Yes. Yes I'm just in a lot of pain..." She said trying to hide her distress. Adrien saw right through it and knew what he had to do. "I think I might need to talk to Natalie. Would you be ok with that?" He said knowing he couldn't help her anymore. She nodded and forced a smile as he walked towards the door. He rang Natalie up and waited for her arrival. She came more quickly this time, probably assuming it was about Marinette. Natalie knew almost nothing about Marinette other than she was a classmate of his. Natalie approached Adrien. "So... Um... I need your help again. I need your advise. Should I take her to the hospital or should I just get a private nurse in here?" He said already knowing that both would be a difficult task. "I will call up our private nurse and tell her of a "fencing accident". Is that ok, Mr. Agreste?" She said in a hurry. "That's a perfect cover story! It's makes sense too! Thank you so much Natalie!" Adrien said with softness in his tone. She nodded and started for the door but Adrien grabbed her shoulder. "Why aren't you asking real questions? Like what actually happened?" Adrien said with curiosity filling his eyes. "Because what ever DID happen I still trust that your reasons of keeping it private are valid. And because your mother got caught in all sorts of situations similar so I must do what I failed to do then...I must trust you" she said before pulling his hand off gently and exiting the room.

The nurse came in and tended to Marinette and then she left. It was quick and the day passed on very quickly. Adrien tended to her needs and played video games with her that night. Her recovery came quickly and before the weekend was over she was ready to go to school the next Monday. Luckily there were no Akuma attacks during this time. This whole situation only made Adrien and her become closer. The next Monday she was nervous to go to school but Adrien came by the bakery and helped her get ready. "You are just amazing, Adrien!" Mrs. Dupain Cheng said as she poured him tea. "Well after the whole fencing accident It was the only acceptable thing to do." He said taking sip of the warm tea. "Who would have guessed she would have run out in front of those guys practicing... She is always so clumsy!" He mother stated almost searching for the slight possibility that that's not what happened. Adrien thanked her and walked up stairs to Marinette's room. *knock knock knock* he pounded on her trapdoor.


	14. Sorry

hello guys! I am so sorry for the late publishing I am going to be very busy the next few days so you will not see a new chapter in to probably the end of the week. But continue to stay tuned because the story is only going to get better. And I'm also sorry for the Cliffhanger but you know.

toodles,

-Bekah


End file.
